Numerous conventional warheads, such as a conventional SWITCHBLADE™ warhead, include a containment (i.e., a warhead case), an explosive charge within the containment, a backer plate on the explosive charge, and discrete preformed fragments embedded in an adhesive material on the backer plate. Upon a detonation, which may also be characterized as an explosive “launch” of the explosive charge, the discrete preformed fragments are propelled from the warhead such that least a portion of the discrete preformed fragments may act upon an intended target. Warhead efficacy is thus at least partially a factor of the quantity, size, shape, density, distribution, and velocity of the discrete preformed fragments.
Disadvantageously, such conventional warhead configurations can provide limited efficiency. For example, venting of explosive detonation-generated gases between the discrete preformed fragments, and substantially inevitable irregularities in the spacing and distribution of the discrete preformed fragments can impede the performance (e.g., velocity, trajectory, etc.) of the discrete preformed fragments upon explosive launch. In addition, adhesive material extruded through spaces between each of the discrete preformed fragments is difficult to remove and can interfere with the proper seating and effectiveness of the discrete preformed fragments in terms of velocity and direction of their respective trajectories. Furthermore, it is time consuming and cost-inefficient to arrange and place the discrete preformed fragments in the adhesive material.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a structure facilitating improved fragment performance upon explosive launch. It would be further desirable to be able to selectively generate variations in fragment quantity, configuration (e.g., size and shape), and distribution (e.g., scatter patterns) upon explosive launch. In addition, it would be desirable if the structure was easy to form, was easy to handle, and was cost-efficient.